


See No Evil

by sexylibrarian1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking mention, F/M, Masturbation, Swearing, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: You see something you don't think you were meant to see. Ooooops.One shotIt might get expanded, but I'm too tired at the moment.





	

You were minding your own business, playing Solitaire, ignoring everyone else and their drama, when you heard the low groaning coming from two doors down. Your heart constricted. 

It was Bucky. He’d woken you up the night before with his screaming, crying out in incoherent Russian, but by the time you digested what was happening and rolled out of bed, Steve had made it in to the bedroom; as he talked down his half-awake best friend, you saw the dark bruise blossoming on Steve’s neck. 

If you were honest with yourself, you would just admit that you were stuck somewhere in the murky realm of fear, pity, and desire when it came to the former Winter Soldier. He was a wounded panther, and despite the fact that he could kill you in one swipe, you couldn’t help your need to go near him. 

A long, mournful groan crept to your room, and you didn’t hear Steve rushing upstairs. The man had two extra ears and eyes in the back of his head when it came to Bucky, and yet none of them seemed to be working. “God help me, I am not up for getting punched in the face today,” you muttered, and got up, making your way down the hall. 

Bucky’s door was slightly ajar. “Fuck… ( _your name)_ …” 

Your stomach dropped to the floor. Bucky was sitting in his chair, pants down around his ankles, head back, eyes closed. His hair was wild, some in his face, some laying across the chair as he thrust himself into his own hand, hips rolling with increasing speed. He bit down on his bottom lip as he suddenly came, spurting forcefully onto his stomach. His metal hand curled and smashed into his night table, and it collapsed as willingly as you were about to. “ _Jesus,_ ” he breathed, and panted heavily for a few seconds before opening his eyes. 

You froze, your heartbeat accelerating so fast that it left you slightly dizzy. Somewhere deep inside yourself, you were fully aware that your eyes were bugging out of your head and that you were a shade of purple that you’d never been before, but at the moment, there was nothing you can do about it. 

“I– I–” you squeaked. “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything.” 

It took Bucky a couple of seconds, but he kicked off his pants and got up. “This is what you do to me,” he murmured, his voice hoarse. You blinked rapidly, your brain sluggishly processing what you had seen and trying to associate it with what you had just heard. 

The desire was leaving Bucky’s eyes now, replaced with nervousness. “…Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I… I don’t… I mean–” 

“(Your name).” Bucky was half-smiling now, cleaning himself off with a rag. “I’m sorry– I didn’t mean for you to… I’ll shut my door next time.” 

“No, don’t!” you blurted. Bucky smirked. “I mean… don’t apologize,” you finally managed, heat pulsing off you. “It’s fine, you’re allowed to do what you want in your own room. I just… I don’t normally have /that/ effect on people.” You accompanied this with a flailing gesture which only served to embarrass you more. 

“What are you talking about?” He was coming toward you, outright /stalking/ you, and you thought to yourself that a wounded animal was so much more dangerous than a healthy one– 

He reached out and touched your face, and his need surrounded you instantly, the atmosphere acrid, desperate… drugging. “Ever since I first saw you I wanted you. I just…” he gnawed his lip again. Somehow he had brought you into his room and shut the door without you noticing. “I didn’t know what to do. I’m not… I’m not good at this anymore, doll.” 

 _It looked fine to me_ , you thought, and it must have shown on your face, because he chuckled. “I mean relationships. My people skills aren’t what they used to be.” 

“Your skills seem fine.”

He laughed, and you broke into a smile upon hearing it. “Want me to prove it to you?” he teased, running a finger very deliberately from the side of your jaw, down your neck, and around the side of your breast. You shuddered, and he licked his lip, making silently lewd promises. Your fingers curled around the collar of his shirt. 

“You should take this off first.” 


End file.
